La Génèse, acte I : La chute des idéaux
by Alazais
Summary: 1950, Boston, dans la haute société. Samantha Bancroft, mère aimante et épouse idéale, voit son destin basculer du jour au lendemain lorsque son époux, A.J, l'abandonne ainsi que leur fils, Richard. Récit de l'aventure qui mena à l'abandon de Futé.
1. L'enfant est l'ancre de sa mère

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Frank Lupo et Stephen J. Cannell. Je ne gagne strictement aucun argent, j'écris juste pour le plaisir. Quant au scénario, il ne m'appartient pas qu'en partie puisque je m'inspire de ce qu'on sait de l'abandon de Futé pour cette fanfiction.**

**AVANT-PROPOS :**

**-Me revoilà dans une nouvelle histoire, très différente d'_Aventures Coréennes _(pour celles et ceux qui l'aurait lu). Elle se déroulera en trois actes, divisés eux-mêmes en scène. Pourquoi des termes théâtraux ? Parce que cette histoire se déroulera comme une tragédie et que je n'avais pas envie de mettre ''partie'' ou ''chapitres''. Un peu d'originalité, non mais ! XD**

**-Si le premier acte est entièrement basé sur le point de vue de Samantha, à part peut-être un ou deux chapitre, il n'en sera pas de même pour les deux autres. Deux voire trois points de vue se rajouteront puisqu'il s'agit de ''témoignages''. Il n'y en aura cependant qu'un seul par chapitre. Pardon, scène... ;-)**

**-Chaque scène commence par une citation. J'emprunte l'idée à Sehaltiel l'Eternel sur sa fic _Painful Pardon_. (J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas...)**

**-Malgré le titre et les premières phrases, il n'est nullement question de religion.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>PREMIER ACTE : LA CHUTE DES IDEAUX<strong>

**Scène 1 :** _L'enfant est l'ancre de sa mère_

Saint Paul, _Epître à Thimothée, II, 15._

_Au commencement, Dieu créa les cieux et la terre. La terre était informe et vide : il y avait des ténèbres à la surface de l'abîme, et l'esprit de Dieu se mouvait au-dessus des eaux. Dieu dit :_ Que la lumière soit! _Et la lumière fut. Dieu vit que la lumière était bonne et Dieu sépara la lumière d'avec les ténèbres. _

N'y a-t-il pas de meilleure manière pour commencer une histoire que de citer les premières phrases de _La Genèse_ ? La mienne ressemble à cela d'ailleurs. Avant, je n'étais rien, juste une bonne épouse, une mère aimante, comme des milliards d'autres femmes avant moi. Je me trouvais dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, je ne connaissais rien de la vraie vie, recluse dans ma tour d'ivoire, ma prison dorée. Je ne voulais pas en sortir. Mon mari se trouvait là, comme une chape protectrice tout autour de moi, m'abritant de tout danger, de tout remous, de toute tempête. Je croyais être tout, mais je n'étais rien. Je croyais avoir tout, l'argent, le bonheur, l'amour, mais je n'avais rien. L'argent, ça change vite de main : mon mari est parti avec. Le bonheur, c'est extrêmement éphémère : il s'en est allé avec l'argent, quand je me suis retrouvée dans la rue. L'amour, ça se transforme en indifférence si l'on y prend pas garde : c'est un peu ce qui a poussé mon mari à partir.

Je l'ai appris à mes dépend. Et à ceux de mon fils. L'amour d'un enfant est le seul qui vaille la peine, le seul qui permette de tenir dans les moments les plus difficiles. Enfin, non, il y en a un autre. Le seul, le vrai, celui qui s'écrit avec un ''A'' majuscule. Celui qui m'a séparée des ténèbres pour me ramener à la lumière. Celui qui ne se trouve que dans les contes de fée. Pourtant, il existe, cet Amour, je l'ai connu, je l'ai rencontré quand tout était perdu pour moi, quand je pensais avoir perdu jusqu'à l'amour de mon fils. J'avais tout perdu mais j'avais gagné plus que jamais. Sacrifier l'argent, le bonheur, la sécurité et le confort pour cet Amour était la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Je pus enfin dire que j'avais aimé. De rien, je devins tout. L'homme dont je suis tombée amoureuse m'a fait comprendre que je n'avais jamais aimé mon mari. Il m'a ramenée à la lumière.

Ce qu'il ignorait alors, ce que mon fils ignorait alors, c'est que j'étais seulement le prologue de leur destin à tous deux, qu'ils étaient irrémédiablement liés à travers moi. Je l'ignorais moi-même. J'ignorais aussi que je scellai le destin de deux autres personnes qui n'ont fait que traverser ma vie comme des étoiles filantes. Personne ne savait que l'aventure qui fut la mienne n'était que le prélude d'une beaucoup plus grande, beaucoup plus longue.

Mais suis-je bête ! Je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Samantha Davis. Ce nom ne vous dit rien ? C'est normal. Mais si je vous dis Samantha Bancroft ? Non plus ? Bien. Et si je vous parle de mon époux, A.J Bancroft, et de notre fils, Richard ? Vraiment, vous ne voyez pas ? Pourtant vous connaissez bien mon enfant. Ah ! C'est vrai ! Pas sous le nom de Richard Bancroft. En même temps, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui l'ai abandonné quand il n'avait que 5 ans.

Oui. Je suis sûre que cette fois vous savez qui je suis. Je suis la mère de Templton Peck.

Tout le monde connaît son histoire : abandonné dans la rue à 5 ans, il fut recueilli par un prêtre et placé dans un orphelinat. Bien plus tard, à la suite d'une histoire d'amour malheureuse, il s'engagea dans l'armée et partit au Vietnam. Il devint ensuite lieutenant des commandos spéciaux et fut choisi pour faire partie l'Agence Tous Risques. Avec le reste de l'équipe, il attaqua la banque d'Hanoï sur l'ordre du colonel Morrison. Celui-ci, en vérité un traître, voulait les piéger. Ce qui marcha d'une certaine manière puisqu'ils furent tous recherchés pour braquage de banque, étant donné que la base avait été attaquée, et le traître assassiné par son complice. Pour les apparences, c'étaient les Viet-Congs qui étaient les meurtriers. Mais cela, l'Agence Tous Risques l'ignorait et ne devait découvrir la traîtrise qu'une quinzaine d'années plus tard.

A partir du braquage de la banque, l'équipe décida de rentrer au pays et d'aider les plus démunis face à l'injustice. Puis un jour, ils se firent piéger par le général Stockwell qui les utilisa pour des missions particulières. Durant l'une d'elles, mon fils retrouva son père sans le savoir. A.J avait eu une fille de sa seconde épouse. Il mourut avant d'avoir pu dire la vérité au frère et à la sœur.

Tout le monde connaît cette histoire. Mais personne ne connaît la mienne, celle qui fut le prologue de l'Agence Tous Risques. Celle qui lia le destin de ses quatre membres. Celle qui me poussa en quelque sorte à abandonner mon propre fils. Je ne voulais pas. Mais je le fis. Qu'est-ce qui pousse une mère aimant son enfant à commettre un tel acte ? J'essaierais de vous raconter, entre mon témoignage et celui d'autres personnes, les derniers mois de ma vie pour vous l'expliquer.

Oui, les derniers mois de ma vie. Car je suis morte le soir-même de l'abandon de Richard. Ou Templton. Ou Futé, comme vous préférez. Qu'importe. Pour moi, il restera toujours Richard. Mon fils. Mon ange, ma vie. La seule raison qui m'a fait tenir jusqu'à la fin.


	2. Qui vit tranquille finit par être secoué

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Frank Lupo et Stephen J. Cannell. Je ne gagne strictement aucun argent, j'écris juste pour le plaisir. Quant au scénario, il ne m'appartient qu'en partie puisque je m'inspire de ce qu'on sait de l'abandon de Futé pour cette fanfiction.**

**Note : Les saphirs de Ceylan sont d'une couleur très claire et peuvent avoir la même que les aigues-marines. Plus ils sont clairs, plus ils sont précieux.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>PREMIER ACTE : LA CHUTE DES IDEAUX<strong>

**Scène 2 :** _Tout arbre qui vit tranquille finit un jour par être secoué._

Proverbe viêtnamien

Le réveil se mit à sonner. Je me réveillai et m'étirai comme un chat dans le lit. Je sentis une main m'enlacer à la taille. A.J me tira contre lui et m'embrassa tendrement dans le cou. Je me tournai vers lui et répondit à son embrassade.

« Bien dormi ma chérie ? me demanda mon mari.

-Très bien même. »

Après un dernier baiser, nous nous levâmes. Tandis que j'entendais la bonne mettre l'eau et le lait à chauffer, je me dirigeais vers la chambre de notre fils de 4 ans. En ouvrant la porte, je fus comme chaque fois attendrit. Sa tête blonde reposait sur son oreiller. Un large sourire illuminait son petit visage. J'avais presque des remords à lui faire quitter le pays des rêves. Je m'approchais doucement, m'accroupis et lui caressais les cheveux.

« Mon ange... murmurai-je. Il faut te réveiller... »

Un battement de paupière me répondit, suivi d'un grand bâillement. Son regard bleu ciel croisa le mien.

« Ca va ? »

Il acquiesça de la tête. Je contemplais un instant son visage : tout le monde disait qu'il était mon portrait. C'était la vérité. Nous avions les mêmes yeux, la même chevelure blonde. Nous avions le même sourire. Pourtant, si Richard me ressemblait physiquement, il n'en était pas de même au niveau de son caractère. Pour ça, il tenait bien de son père. Roublards tous les deux, ils arrivaient à se sortir de bien des situations. Mais Richard avait quelque chose en plus, un charme bien à lui que n'avait pas A.J. Peut-être pensais-je ça car il était mon fils.

~oOo~

Après le petit-déjeuner, je finis de me préparer. A.J était déjà parti au travail. Moi, je devais emmener Richard à la maternelle, comme tous les matins. Lorsque j'eus fini, j'étais parfaitement en accord avec la mode de ce début des années 1950. Une longue jupe bleue recouvrait mes jambes jusqu'à mi-mollet. Un chemisier blanc à pois de la même couleur que mon bas mettait légèrement en valeur mes formes gracieuses. Une petite ceinture de satin bleu marine rehaussait ma taille.

Avant de sortir, j'enfilais rapidement de petits gants blancs, assortis à mes escarpins, pris mon bibi bleu et le posai sur mon brushing tiré du dernier film de Marilyn Monroe. Mes deux meilleures amies et moi avions craquées sur sa coupe. Du coup, nous étions trois à avoir exactement la même quand nous sortions ensembles.

Peut-être cela pour vous paraître étrange pour une mère de famille. Mais je n'avais alors que 22 ans. Quand j'étais tombée enceinte, j'étais très jeune. A.J et moi avions fait un mariage de convenance, mais cela ne nous gênait pas. Nous nous aimions depuis notre plus tendre enfance et étions parfaitement heureux, même si mes parents m'avaient reniée en apprenant ma grossesse. Les siens étaient morts six ans auparavant, permettant à A.J d'hériter de leur fortune. L'argent était donc loin d'être un problème, d'autant que mon mari était vice-directeur de la banque la plus importante de Boston. Nous n'avions ainsi aucun soucis autres que celui d'aimer notre petit Richard.

Celui-ci me sortit de mes rêveries :

« On y va maman ? J'ai promis à Dave de jouer aux billes avec lui avant les cours.

-Oui mon ange. On part de suite. »

Main dans la main, nous prîmes la direction de l'école, sous le beau soleil de la fin mai. L'école n'était pas loin, à deux pâtés de maison. Inutile que le chauffeur nous y emmène par ce temps. Nous arrivâmes rapidement.

« Tu es bien sage, hein mon chéri ? prévins-je.

-Oui maman, me répondit-il avec un air innocent. Promis.

-Allez, file. »

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et le regardai entrer dans la cours de la maternelle. Il eut tôt fait de retrouver ses amis. Je partis donc, mais avec l'intime conviction de m'être encore une fois de plus fait rouler dans la farine par mon fils quant à sa promesse d'être sage. J'ignorais comment il faisait, mais il revenait tous les soirs avec le plein de billes, gagné en jouant. J'avais quelques fois été convoqué par le directeur qui accusait Richard de voler les billes. Mais il n'y avait jamais la moindre preuve. Moi, je pensai plutôt qu'il arnaquait ses amis ou qu'il trichait. Encore une fois, j'ignore comment il s'y prenait, mais il y avait toujours des enfants pour jouer avec lui, malgré ses incessantes victoires. Il y a des choses qu'une mère ne préfère pas savoir.

~oOo~

« Louiiiiiise ! entendis-je. Samantha est arrivée ! »

Impossible de ne pas reconnaître la voix suraiguë de Rebecca. Mes deux meilleurs amies m'attendaient aux bas de l'immeuble de Louise, dans le quartier chic de Boston. De brique rouge, dans le plus pur style victorien, j'aimais énormément cet immeuble au centre de Beacon Hill. Il me rappelait les maisons de poupée de mon enfance. Il semblait parfaitement s'accordait avec la chevelure auburn de Louise. Celle-ci encadrait un visage fin plutôt pâle, constellé de tâche de rousseur qu'illuminaient ses grands yeux verts. On la sentait beaucoup plus posée et calme que Rebecca, une véritable boule de nerf. Elle était aussi petite que Louise était grande. Très sèche de corpulence, elle n'avait que la peau sur les os alors qu'elle mangeait à longueur de temps toutes sortes de sucrerie. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en mèches folles sur sa nuque. Ses yeux d'un brun foncé bougeaient sans cesse, comme le restant de son corps d'ailleurs. Il lui était impossible de rester immobile plus de trente seconde. Il était inconcevable de penser que Louise et Rebecca Stanford soient sœurs jumelles. Fausses jumelles, certes, mais sœurs quand même.

Je souris en la voyant se précipiter vers moi. Elle me serra dans ses bras -le haut de son crâne arrivait à peine à mon menton- et m'entraîna vers Louise qui attendait patiemment qu'on la rejoigne.

« Salut ma vieille ! fit-elle joyeusement. Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, et vous ? Votre voyage alors ? »

Mes deux amies étaient parties retrouvées leurs cousins et cousines dans le New Jersey pour une réunion de famille.

« Super ! s'écria Rebecca. C'était génial ! Et ton mari ? Comment va ? Et mon filleul ? »

Rebecca était la marraine de Richard. Nous avions tiré au sort, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à choisir l'une ou l'autre de mes amies.

« Oh tu le connais ! Il remporte tous les tournois de billes de l'école.

-Tu devrais faire attention... conseilla Louise. Il ne faut pas qu'il tourne mal.

-Oh ça va ! s'exclama Rebecca. C'est pas un gangster ! Juste un gamin aimant les billes. Rien de bien méchant ! Fais pas ta moralisatrice encore ! »

Je pouffais en silence en voyant Louise lever les yeux au ciel. Ce genre de dispute entre sœurs arrivaient fréquemment et je ne m'en mêlais pas, même lorsqu'elles me prenaient à témoin.

~oOo~

Nous partîmes alors faire les magasins, comme prévu. Après avoir dépensé notre argent toute la matinée, nous fîmes une pause chez notre glacier préféré. Celui-ci nous commençait à savoir nos petites habitudes et nous demanda directement si nous voulions nos glaces habituelles.

Tandis que Louise et moi dégustions tranquillement nos sorbets à la pistache et à la menthe, nous observâmes d'un air désespéré Rebecca engouffrer son cornet à quatre boules. Comment faisait-elle pour manger autant et être aussi mince ?

Une fois que ce fut fini, je tenais à payer pour mes amies. Bien sûr, comme toujours, il y eut quelques protestations, mais j'eus le dernier mot et tirai mon chéquier.

« Tiens ! remarquai-je. Il faudra que je passe à la banque. C'est mon dernier chèque.

-Bah ! répondit Rebecca. De toute façon, on va rentrer, il est onze heure moins le quart. Sinon tu n'auras jamais le temps de récupérer Richard. »

Mais avant, Louise tenait absolument à aller chez l'un des plus grands joailliers de Boston. Elle avait repéré un magnifique collier de perle et souhaitait l'acheter. Bien entendu, Rebecca et moi suivîmes. Après tout, quelle femme n'aimait pas les bijoux ?

Nous entrâmes bientôt dans un magasin à l'ambiance feutrée. Un petit homme au crâne dégarni nous aborda et se présenta comme le vendeur avant de préciser que si nous avions besoin de quelque chose, nous ne devions pas hésiter à l'appeler. Louise demanda à voir son collier, tandis que Rebecca et moi entreprenions de faire le tour des lieux.

Je ne connaissais absolument pas ce joaillier. A.J et moi achetions nos bijoux chez son concurrent d'ordinaire. Mais je devais bien admettre que cette enseigne-ci déployait des trésors invisibles ailleurs. Tout était d'une grande finesse, à la fois distingué et discret. A mon avis, j'allais changer de bijoutier.

Rebecca me fit signe d'approcher, ce que je m'empressai de faire :

« Regarde cette merveille ! Je suis certaine qu'elle t'irait parfaitement ! »

Mon amie connaissait mes goûts visiblement ! La petite broche désignée représentait un oiseau tropical en vol. Les ailes et la queues étaient de fins fils d'or rattachées au corps par une mince tige du même métal recouverte d'émeraude, donnant une impression de fragilité. De minuscules saphirs de Ceylan translucides simulaient les plumes de la tête, quand les yeux et le bec se paraient de diamants. Je restais en admiration béate devant une telle perfection. Rebecca murmura :

« Elle serait magnifique sur ton manteau de vison...

-C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire, répondis-je ne riant. En plus, elle n'est pas chère. 5 500 $ pour une beauté pareille, c'est rien.

-Là, je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Tu vas l'acheter ?

-Oh oui ! Mais il va falloir que je passe à la banque avant. »

Je délaissai la broche pour m'approcher du comptoir où Louise payait son collier au vendeur. J'interpellais celui-ci :

« Dites, j'aimerais beaucoup voir la broche représentant un oiseau tropical s'il vous plait.

-Ah ! s'exclama-t-il. Madame est connaisseuse et a bon goût à ce que je vois ! Oui, oui... Cette broche est une petite beauté, un joyaux parmi les joyaux. Quant au temps qu'il a fallu pour la faire... Oui, oui... Très bon choix madame, très bon choix. »

Tout en devisant, le vendeur prit la clef de la vitrine dans laquelle elle était exposée puis l'ouvrit. Il s'empara délicatement de la broche et me la présenta. Elle paraissait si fragile que je n'osais pas la toucher. Je la pris entre mes doigts et la retournai dans tous les sens. Elle était parfaite. Le vendeur déclara :

« Si je puis me permettre, madame, les saphirs de Ceylan s'accommoderont très bien avec vos yeux. Oui, oui... Ils les mettront en valeur... Mettez-la sur une robe de soirée toute simple et l'effet sera grandiose. Oui, oui ! Magnifique. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Je savais déjà que je l'achèterais, elle était tellement belle...

« Puis-je la réserver, monsieur ? demandai-je. Je n'ai pas l'argent sur moi et j'ai utilisé mon dernier chèque tout à l'heure.

-Oui, oui... Bien sûr, madame, bien sûr. Venez la chercher d'ici une semaine.

-Je viendrais avant monsieur. »

Bientôt, nous quittâmes le joailler.

~oOo~

« Maaaaaaaaaaaman ! » entendis-je hurler dans la cours de l'école alors que je patienter auprès des autres parents.

Je vis une tête blonde courir de toute ses forces puis stopper net devant moi. Mon fils, un immense sourire aux lèvres, brandit victorieusement un sac. Au bruit qu'il faisait, je compris que c'était encore des billes.

« J'en ai jamais gagné autant d'un coup ! clama-t-il fièrement.

-Mon ange, demandais-je, que vas-tu en faire ? Tu en as des tas à la maison.

-Ben, je vais les revendre ! s'exclama-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde. J'ai déjà les prix : une tablette de chocolat pour cinq cent kilo de billes ! »

Je me mis à rire devant les idées de Richard. Nous rentrâmes à la maison, tandis qu'il me parlait de ses projets de futur homme d'affaire. Il était persuadé de faire fortune dans le commerce des billes.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, la bonne m'apprit qu'A.J ne rentrerait pas pour midi et resterait au bureau assez tard aujourd'hui. Je m'étonnais de cela, d'ordinaire mon mari mangeait au moins avec nous afin qu'on l'on passe un peu de temps ensembles. Pourtant, je ne relevais pas outre mesure cet étrange changement. Si j'avais su à ce moment que c'était le début de mes ennuis...

~oOo~

Richard faisait la sieste. La bonne s'occuperait de lui à son réveil, je pouvais donc passer à la banque pour ensuite aller acheter ma broche.

J'arrivais devant le guichet. La femme entrouvrit la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise en me voyant.

« Ma... Madame Bancroft ?

-Oui, bien sûr... Vous me connaissez, non ? Je suis l'épouse du vice-directeur...

-Mais que... Que faites-vous là ?

-Je viens retirer de l'argent et demander un nouveau chéquier... répondis-je légèrement inquiète. Pourquoi ?

-Attendez-moi un instant s'il vous plait. Je... Je vais chercher un responsable. »

Un responsable ? Je fronçais les sourcils. Que se passait-il donc ? Bientôt, ce fut le directeur de la banque en personne qui revint et me pria de le suivre dans son bureau, un air navré sur le visage. Il me demanda de m'asseoir en face de lui et prit une grande inspiration :

« Vous ne m'avez pas l'air au courant, Samantha...

-Au courant de quoi Garret ? » paniquai-je.

Je sentis une catastrophe imminente au visage du directeur. Il soupira :

« A.J est venu ce matin retirer tout votre argent de notre banque.

-QUOI ? Mais... Enfin... Je... »

Le froid m'envahit. Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. La terreur s'emparait de moi. Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus normalement. Je devins livide.

« Calmez-vous Samantha... supplia Garret.

-Je... Je veux le voir... chuchotai-je, le souffle court.

-Mais c'est impossible... »

Impossible ? Comment ça impossible ? Il travaillait dans le bureau d'à côté, non ?

« Il a démissionné il y a six mois... continua Garret.

-Dé... démissionné ? » répétai-je faiblement.

Je portai ma main gantée à mon cœur. Je me sentais mal. Si mal... Comment... Comment vivait-on depuis six mois ? Nous n'avions jamais gagné autant d'argent. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait eu une augmentation...

« Samantha ? »

La voix de Garret était si lointaine... Je fermai les yeux.


	3. Quand le pire commence à empirer

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Frank Lupo et Stephen J. Cannell. Je ne gagne strictement aucun argent, j'écris juste pour le plaisir. Quant au scénario, il ne m'appartient qu'en partie puisque je m'inspire de ce qu'on sait de l'abandon de Futé pour cette fanfiction.**

**NOTE :**

**J'invente bien sûr le prénom d'A.J Bancroft puisqu'on ne sait que ses initiales.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>PREMIER ACTE : LA CHUTE DES IDEAUX<strong>

**Scène 3 : "_Le pire, c'est quand le pire commence à empirer._"**

Quino, _Mafalda_.

Je rouvris les yeux, espérant que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Je me sentais étrangement faible. Pourquoi étais-je allongée ? Je n'avais fermé les yeux qu'un instant et j'étais bien assise... Et pourquoi voyais-je aussi trouble ?

Je distinguais un visage penché sur moi. Je compris : j'avais rêvé, c'était juste un cauchemar. A.J était là, en train de me réveiller. Une voix lointaine me tira de mes pensées. Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas celle de mon mari :

« Samantha, vous m'entendez ? Par pitié, répondez-moi ! »

Mes paupières papillonnèrent, ma vue se précisa. Je reconnus l'homme :

« Ga... Garret ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je... Je n'sais pas... Je...

-Calmez-vous, ça va aller. Ann, apportez de l'eau s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite monsieur le directeur. »

La secrétaire sortit de la pièce cependant que Garret m'aidait à me relever. Des vertiges me prirent et je m'accrochai à lui. Il m'assit sur la chaise.

« Ca va ?

-Que... Que s'est-il... ?

-Vous avez perdu connaissance Samantha. Vous vous êtes évanouie d'un coup. Ah ! Merci Ann. Posez ça sur mon bureau.

-Oui monsieur. Madame Bancroft, vous vous sentez mieux ? s'inquiéta Ann.

-Je crois. »

Je pris le verre que me tendait Garret d'une main peu assurée et le portai à mes lèvres. La fraîcheur du liquide me fit du bien. Je sentis mon cœur se calmer petit à petit, mes tremblements diminuer, la chaleur circuler à nouveau dans mes veines. Le sang irrigua à nouveau mon visage et mes couleurs revinrent.

« Vous n'étiez donc pas au courant... hésita Garret.

-Non. »

Ma voix était encore chevrotante.

« Bien sûr que non. Vous ne sauriez pas ce qu'il fait ?

-Je crains que non Samantha. Ni pourquoi il a retiré tout votre argent de notre banque.

-Je... Je verrais ça avec lui. Quand il rentrera... Ce soir.

-C'est le mieux je pense.

-Je vais... vous quitter alors.

-Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre voiture. Votre chauffeur vous attend ?

-Oui. »

Je me levai mais je tenais difficilement debout, encore sous le choc des révélations de Garret. Il me prit par le bras, afin de m'aider à marcher, surtout dans les escaliers.

**~oOo~**

Tanner, notre vieux chauffeur, conduisait merveilleusement bien. Il connaissait Boston comme sa poche et la Chevrolet Styleline paraissait glisser dans les rues sans le moindre accoue. J'adorais cette décapotable gris métallisé aux chromes impeccables. Son intérieur noir et crème, sobre et chic, me convenait parfaitement.

Quand j'étais triste ou que j'allais mal, je me réfugiai dans cette voiture et Tanner m'emmenait faire un tour. Celui-ci vit mon état au sortir de la banque et, sans poser de question, partit me faire faire le tour de Boston.

Je regardai défiler les immeubles, les maisons, les gens. Bientôt, ce fut la Baie du Massachusetts et l'infini de l'océan Atlantique. Je priai Tanner de s'arrêter un instant afin que je descende de la Styleline. Je fis quelques pas dehors, m'emplissant les poumons de l'air du large. Une douce brise marine caressait en effet la plage. Je fermai un instant les yeux, laissant mon esprit voguer sur le chant disgracieux des mouettes et le doux ronronnement de l'océan. Les vagues venaient embrasser le sable après un long voyage. Je rouvris les yeux et regardai longuement l'horizon. Ce spectacle immuable me calma : ce soir, après son travail, quel qu'il soit, A.J rentrerait à la maison. Je lui demanderai des explications, précisant la frayeur que j'avais eue. Là, il me sourirait tristement et me dirait :

« Pardonne-moi ma chérie. Je ne pensais pas t'effrayer à ce point. En fait, je n'étais plus en accord avec la politique de la banque. J'ai donc préféré démissionné. J'ai été pris dans une autre aussitôt, avec une augmentation, comme tu le sais.

-Et... Et l'argent ? demanderai-je. Pourquoi tu as tout enlevé ?

-Eh bien, il a fallu que je solde nos comptes petit à petit. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait peur !

-Ce n'est pas grave mon cœur. Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? »

Là, il soupirerait comme il le faisait si bien. Avec un petit air honteux, il m'avouerait tout, sûrement qu'il ne voulait pas m'inquiéter outre mesure ou une autre bonne raison.

Je souris. J'étais stupide de m'inquiéter de cette manière ! A.J aurait une explication et dans quelques temps, nous ririons probablement de ma terreur. Rassurée, ragaillardie, je remontai dans la Chevrolet et fit signe à Tanner de démarrer.

**~oOo~**

La voiture stoppa dans le jardin et je sortis pour rejoindre la maison de maître que nous habitions. Dans le plus pure style néo-classique de Charles Bulfinch, les lignes de la demeure s'accommodait parfaitement à l'idée que je me faisait du luxe non-ostentatoire. Belle, imposante, mais discrète malgré tout.

Je marchais légèrement vers la porte d'entrée, quand quelque chose me percuta avec un grand cri de joie. Je baissai les yeux pour voir Richard tout excité.

« Maman, maman ! hurla-t-il. Viens voir ! »

Il repartit en courant vers le garage le plus vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient. Je suivis alors mon fils, bien plus calme que lui.

« Regarde ! »

Il me désigna tout fière de lui un gros carton. Il avait installé dessus une planche en bois en guise de table et par-dessus la balance dont je me servais enfant pour jouer à la marchande.

« Tu veux faire quoi avec, mon ange ? demandai-je intriguée.

-Ben c'est pour vendre mes billes ! » s'exclama-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Je me mis à rire puis le félicitais. Décidément, quand il avait une idée en tête...

« Allez mon cœur... Viens, rentrons dans la maison. Tu commenceras ton commerce plus tard.

-Mais maman ! Aujourd'hui !

-Non.

-C'est très ''timportant'' !

-Important, repris-je.

-Hier, papa a dit ''timportant''.

-Non, il a dit _c'est important_.

-''Timportant'' ! s'exclama Richard.

-Non, c'est juste qu'il faut faire la liaison entre le ''t'' de _c'est_ et le ''im'' de _important_. »

Ses grands yeux bleus me lancèrent un regard plein d'incompréhension. Il réfléchit un instant tandis que nous entrions dans la maison par la porte du garage. Il se planta devant moi, m'empêchant d'avancer et déclara :

« ''Zimportant'' alors.

-''Zimportant'' ? répétai-je sans comprendre.

-Oui. Parce que très _**zzz**_important, expliqua-t-il en appuyant la liaison.

-Oui. Exactement ! »

Richard me sortit son plus beau sourire puis fila à toute vitesse dans sa chambre.

« On ne court pas dans les escaliers ! » grondai-je.

Mais il ne m'écouta pas et disparut de me vue. Je soupirai tout en souriant. J'aimais tellement mon fils ! Pour lui, j'aurais tout donné et même plus.

**~oOo~**

Je jetais un coup d'œil inquiet à l'horloge du salon : 23 h. Je me mordillais les lèvres et mon regard revint sur le poste de télévision. J'essayais de me focaliser dessus : un gros meuble en bois avec un petit écran en noir et blanc, deux boutons, un pour le son, l'autre pour allumer l'appareil. Dedans, le présentateur annonçait une nouvelle émission.

Je regardais à nouveau l'horloge : 23 h 02 environ. Je décidai à quitter mon fauteuil et tombai nez à nez avec Mary, notre bonne, hypnotisée par la télévision comme à chaque fois qu'elle tombait sur ce genre d'appareil. Je n'y fis pas attention et me dirigeai vers le jardin. Des voitures passaient devant la maison, mais aucune ne s'arrêtaient. Mais où était A.J ? Que faisait-il, bon sang ?

Une soudaine terreur s'empara de moi : et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et s'il avait eu un accident ? D'ordinaire, il rentrait jamais après 17h30... Non, il y avait forcément une explication toute simple. Je rentrais précipitamment dans la maison et me jetais sur Mary.

« Mary ! Mon mari vous a-t-il dit quelque chose ? Qu'il devait partir ? Ou de me transmettre un message, en plus de celui de midi ?

-Non madame... chuchota-t-elle.

-Mary, vous en êtes bien sûre ? Sûre et certaine ?

-Sûre et certaine madame...

-Ô Seigneur, mais que fait-il ? »

A.J n'était pas du genre à être en retard. Depuis que je le connaissais, c'est-à-dire depuis l'âge de sept ans, il ne l'avait jamais été. Pas une seule fois. Et aujourd'hui, il manquait à l'appel.

Je me jetai alors sur le téléphone pour appeler les hôpitaux, ce qui ne donna rien. Je tentai alors la police. La standardiste me fit patienter un instant, puis j'obtiens enfin ma communication. Après quelques sonneries, la voix d'un homme apparut un bout du fil. Je me présentai rapidement et il demanda une précision :

« Bancroft ? Vous êtes de la famille Bancroft ?

-Je suis l'épouse d'A.J, oui, fis-je la voix tremblante.

-Oh ! Que puis-je pour vous Mme Bancroft ?

-Mon... Mon mari a disparu... répondis-je en étouffant un sanglot.

-Depuis quand ?

-Il aurait rentrer vers 17h30. Il est plus de 23h...

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire, madame... expliqua-t-il d'un ton navré. Vous devez attendre quarante-huit heures, pour...

-Quarante-huit heures ? m'exclamai-je, quasiment hystérique. Mais vous vous rendez compte ? Il... Il agonise peut-être quelque part et...

-Calmez-vous Mme Bancroft ! tenta le policier. Avez-vous essayé les hôpitaux déjà ?

-Bien entendu ! m'insurgeai-je. J'en ai fait deux fois le tour : tous ceux de Boston et ceux des villes proches.

-Alors attendez, je ne peux que vous conseiller cela. Attendez quarante-huit heures. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra sûrement. »

Après avoir pris congé, je raccrochai puis retournai m'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de la télévision. Mary me lança un regard intrigué et m'interrogea sur ma conversation. Je lui rapportai ce qu'avait dit le policier.

« Ah madame ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à monsieur...

-Je le souhaite également... »

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues. La bonne s'approcha de moi et se voulut rassurante :

« Ne pleurez pas madame. Je suis sûre qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé. Il a peut-être eu un dîner d'affaire imprévu.

-Il aurait téléphoné... chuchotai-je.

-Vous savez...

-Maman ? » fit une petite voix.

Richard se trouvait à la porte du salon, les yeux ensommeillés. En pyjama, il tenait son teddy bear par la patte. Il s'approcha et me demanda, la voix incertaine :

« Pourquoi tu es triste ?

-Papa est pas rentré...

-Papa est pas là ? Il est où ?

-Je sais pas... »

Ma voix se brisa et j'éclatai en sanglot. Mary me prit la main et la pressa pour me réconforter, tandis que mon fils montait sur mes genoux et se calait contre moi. Je l'entourai de mes bras ainsi que son ours en peluche, pleurant tout mon saoul, le nez dans la chevelure blonde de Richard.

**~oOo~**

« Madame... Madame... Réveillez-vous... »

Je sentis une main sur mon épaule qui me secouait doucement. Je papillonnais des yeux, éblouie par la lumière du matin. Je mis un moment à me souvenir pourquoi je me sentais si inquiète, pourquoi je me trouvais dans le fauteuil du salon, pourquoi Richard dormait sur mes genoux.

Je levais les yeux pour croiser ceux de la bonne.

« Quelles heure est-il ? marmonnai-je, encore endormie.

-Il est 8h, madame. M. Richard doit aller à l'école.

-Quoi ? Oh, oui, bien sûr... »

Je caressais avec amour la tête de Richard.

« Réveille-toi, mon ange... » murmurai-je.

Il finit bientôt par émerger du sommeil. La première chose qu'il dit me serra le cœur :

« Papa est rentré ? »

Je dus me résoudre à lui dire la vérité.

**~oOo~**

La sonnette retentit dans toute la maison. D'ordinaire, c'était Mary qui s'occupait d'ouvrir. Mais je la devançais et me précipitai vers la porte d'entrée, persuadée de me retrouver face à A.J. J'ouvris la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres... pour le perdre aussitôt en voyant le facteur.

« Bonjour Mme Bancroft ! J'ai un pli à vous remettre, ânonna-t-il comme s'il avait appris son texte par cœur. Il est très important, c'est un recommandé.

-Donnez-le moi. »

Il me tendit le courrier, je signai le reçu et rentrai après avoir fermé. Une franche expression étonnée traversa mon visage en reconnaissant l'enveloppe fort pompeuse de Maître Coolidge, notre avocat. Elle était accompagnée d'un pli de notre notaire. Laquelle ouvrir en premier ? J'hésitai un court moment avant de remarquer un troisième lettre, non officielle, sur laquelle je reconnus l'écriture de mon mari. Délaissant aussitôt avocat et notaire, je m'empressai de décacheter la missive d'A.J et de la lire avidement. L'horreur s'empara de moi au fur et à mesure de ma lecture.

_Samantha,_

_Je te connais parfaitement et je sais que tu es morte d'inquiétude à mon sujet. Ne le sois pas. Sache simplement que je demande le divorce. Je n'ignore pas qu'il faut l'accord des deux conjoints. Alors je vais avoir le tient de cette manière : si tu le refuses, je t'accuserai de faute grave (tu me connais, toi aussi, et tu sais que je trouverai bien une histoire inventée de toute pièce mais parfaitement plausible). Je ferais tout pour que tu perdes la garde de Richard et que l'on divorce quand même.  
>Je ne m'occuperai peut-être pas de notre fils si je dois en arriver là. Mais tu ne le verras plus. A toi de voir ce qui est le mieux.<br>Sache qu'à l'origine je ne voulais pas t'écrire. Mais Maître Coolidge m'en a convaincu, ne serait-ce que pour que tu acceptes le divorce._

_Adieu,  
>Ayden Jasper Bancroft<em>

Ma main et mes lèvres se mirent à trembler. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Que s'était-il passé ? Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Je respirai de plus en plus difficilement, sous le choc.

« Madame, ça va ? » s'inquiéta Tanner qui venait du garage.

Je tournai mes yeux vers lui. Involontairement, je lâchais la lettre et m'effondrais en larme dans les bras du chauffeur qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Je me sentais complètement perdue. Mon monde s'effondrait. J'étais obligée d'accepter le divorce, pour le bien de Richard.


End file.
